


What happened to Santana?

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Other: See Story Notes, Romance, Senslash Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim gives Blair ideas for Rafe's bachelors party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What happened to Santana?

## What happened to Santana?

by Irene KS

Anti-Anspruch? Entbehauptung? My dictionary suggests the Italian (!) Dementi as a possible translation. Hell, there isn't even a word for this in German, so just don't sue me!

Thanks to Ambiguous for beta-ing this!   
English_HTML-Version:   
http://de.geocities.com/ks1976de/ficwhts.htm   
German_HTML-Version:   
http://de.geocities.com/ks1976de/whts_d.htm

Warning! My first SenFic. Jim in drag + abuse of song lyrics! Song Lyrics??? OH MY GOD, IT'S TRUE! My body was invaded by an alien.

* * *

Cascade, Washington/USA  
3\. July 2002 

_I'm really curious, what Jim might have prepared,_ Detective Blair Sandburg thinks,as he comes home from workthis evening and is climbing up the stairs to apartment #307. According to the special reason, Jim ended work earlier today and promised Blair a surprise. He and Jim got Simon even so far as to give them both time off for the national holiday tomorrow, even if most police stations in the United States will be on increased alert, from fear of possible terrorist assaults. 

_The best arrest rate in the district, is sometimes yet more useful than just for getting invited to the mayor's ball._ Blair shudders as he thinks back to the last one of these horrible boring events. Arriving in front of the apartment door, he discovers surprisingly that apparently Jim hasn't noticed his arrival at all. _So much for the strengthened senses of a Sentinel. Although having the radio turned on that loud, it is quite likely, that he has dialed his senses down._

As he enters the apartment Blair is welcomed by the strange sight of a singing Jim Ellison, who is preparing a salad on the side. 

"You're a song  
Written by the Hands of God  
Don't get me wrong cause  
This might sound to you a bit odd  
But you own the place  
Where all my thoughts go hiding  
And right under your clothes  
Is where I find them ..." 

Blair shakes his head and watches unbelievingly the unusual performance. Jim still hasn't noticed his presence yet and is grabbing a carrot, which must serve as a microphone for the chorus. 

" ... Underneath your clothes  
There's an endless story  
There's the man I chose  
There's my territory ..." 

Blair has troubles to keep himself from laughing and asks finally smiling and loudly: "Shakira??? What happened to Santana, man?" 

"Blair!" Jim's face is beaming as he looks at his dearest. He leaves the carrot to the left and gives his partner a stormy welcome kiss. This has a little accident, however, because he simultaneously tries to continue with singing. When Jim finally has kissed and hummed his way from Blair's lips to his neck , Blair starts to giggle. Still Jim can't be mislead and joins again into the chorus of the song. At the same time he tries hard to peel Blair out of the many layers of clothes, which he is wearing in spite of the summer temperatures. 

" ... Underneath your clothes  
There's an endless story ..." 

_Gone is the light suede jacket..._

" ... There's the man I chose  
There's my territory ..." 

_Away with the flannel shirt, and slide the hands fast under the T-shirt_

" ... And all the things I deserve  
For being such a good girl honey ..." 

Over these lines however Blair finally bursts out into ringing laughter, which then seems to shake Jim up a little yet. 

"Do I sing really that bad?" 

Blair frees himself from Jim's embrace holding his stomach from laughing. He wrestles for breath, and falls onto the couch saying finally: "No, no, you have a greats voice. However, the idea of you, 'being a good girl', that ... that's really too much, man." 

Jim tries to look offended, but can hardly suppress grinning too. "I can be a 'good girl', really true! Today for example I cooked especially a five-course menu and brought the garbage away." 

When no other reaction comes from Blair, than the slow discontinue of his laughter, Jim hurries to turn off the radio and sits down beside his partner on the edge of the couch. With a gentle kiss onto the lips he gets Blair finally to become silent. "Happy third anniversary, Sweety," he says afterwards. 

"We are already three years together?" Blair's eyes widen in ostensible surprise. "Seems to me like it was yesterd... No, therefore, actually it appears to me longer." 

This gets him a head nut from Jim. "Because we know each other even already almost seven years, you schmuck." 

"Ouch! My life partner beats me! Someone please call the police!" Blair keeps on fooling around and Jim plays along. 

"Detective Ellison, to your service. Don't be afraid, the Neanderthal-Sentinel will not bother you again, I'll see to that!" 

"My hero!" Blair spreads his arms theatrically and pulls Jim down to him onto the couch, so that he is lying now half the way on him. With a soft "I love you," Blair kisses his 'rescuer' passionately and gets busy on Jim with his shirt. 

But Jim holds him back. "I love you too. I've even a present for you." 

"A present? Cool! What is it?" Blair asks excitedly. 

Yet Jim only grins and presses his hardening penis against that of his partner. "What do you think?" He wags his eyebrows. 

Blair pretends to be disappointed: "What? No roses, no stuffed animal or at least a heart-pillow?" 

"Hell, Sandburg! You read too much of this porn on the net written by women." 

"It's no porn!" Blair protests. "It's romantic stories with gay sex." 

"Oh, I see." 

"Besides a little romance on the anniversary shouldn't be really demanded too much after all." 

"Why? I cooked already. Even low-fat! I took Carolyn to Wonderburger on the first anniversary of our wedding." 

"Yes, I know. For that reason it's also hardly astonishing, that it was your last wedding anniversary at the same time." 

Jim looks embarrassed and asks: "Does that mean, you will break up with me only because I don't have a heart-pillow for you?" 

"Well, let me think about it... Ah, whatever. Such a rod is also very nice," Blair states grinningly and rubs with his hand over Jim's erection. 

"I should think so," agrees Jim and tries to help Blair's attempts to unbutton his jeans. When their efforts are not reciprocated with success, Blair turns Jim and himself energetically around on the couch, so that now he is lying on top and has better access to his 'present'. Jim moans satisfied, as his buttons at last give in and Blair's hand disappears in his fly. 

"Oh yeah, nice indeed," Blair murmurs handling Jim's penis. With his free hand he pulls his t-shirt over the head and enjoys Jim's admiring looks. However, as Jim starts loosening his trousers' belt Blair stops him. "Not so fast, Jim!" He points with the head in the direction of the kitchen. "What is with the dinner?" 

Jim looks confusedly to his semi-finished salad on the sideboard. "Later!" he says decidedly then and tries to shove aside Blair's disturbing hands. Yet Blair has something else in mind. 

"Okay, I'll tell you something. Now I'm just going to have a quick shower and when I'm done, I want to have my 'present' unpacked good on our bed, is that understood?" 

Jim looks disappointed. "Oh, man, I don't know whether I can still hold on for that long." Then his expression brightens. "But I like it when you play the Neanderthal-Guide." 

"I know." Blair gets up and grins at his lover provokingly. "I will even put on your favourite-nipple-ring." 

At such prospects it doesn't take Jim long to go upstairs. There he waits lying on the bed completely 'unpacked' and full of anticipated joy for his lover. He let his so far controlled senses flow freely and listens to Blair under the shower. The beat down of the water on Blair's skin, the fragrance of the Sentinel-nose-friendly shampoo, the clicking as Blair is putting the piercing-ring in his right nipple. All off that occurs to Jim even twice as erotic today than usually. 

When Blair comes into the bedroom at last only with a towel around his hips, Jim has trouble controlling himself. However he remains lying calmly and let himself be looked over from Blair extensively. Blair admires Jims naked figure and finally as his look reaches Jims crotch, he says: "Oh, wow! I believe, that's the best present that I ever got!" 

Jim grins flattered, then asks however doubting: "Better than a Sentinel monograph from Richard Burton?" 

"Oh, therefore, well... Hey!" Jim simply takes away Blair's towel with a punishing look. But by the sight he is offered, his expression becomes friendlier again right away. 

"Crazy. Three years and I still haven't overcome it yet," he states. 

"What?" Blair looks puzzled at his erection, as if the answer would be standing written there. 

"My Blair-cock addiction," Jim answers. 

"I thought you are Blair-hair addicted?" Blair says and strokes through his moist curls. Jim had begged for so long until he let them grow again. 

"Yes, that too. But the cock-addiction is worse." With that Jim bends forwards and licks cautiously at first over the tip of Blair's erected cock. After a delighted sounding "Oh" of his partner he takes Blair's best piece completely into the mouth and pampers him with skilled tongue and lips. 

"Jim..., Jim..., Jim... Oh, man. I think I'm coming in a minute." In fact Blair can't control himself long and floods Jim's greedy mouth with his hot semen. After Jim has licked him clean, Blair falls sighing next to him onto the bed. Jim is very satisfied with his achievement too, what is written clearly all over his face. For that reason after some time Blair can't do without asking in spite of his exhaustion: "Hey! And what is it now with my present?" 

Jim grins, turns his sated but demanding lover on the spot onto his stomach and presses his still hard penis against Blair's bottom. "So, you want to have your present really right away, don't you?" 

"Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes!" Blair pants surprised into his pillow, and moves his hips provokingly against Jim. Blair wonders what got into Jim, who takes only very seldom the active part during their lovemaking. *But God, he is so hot, when he gets dominating.* 

Meanwhile Jim has supplied himself with lube from the nightstand, but instead of the slick fingers Blair expected, he can feel Jim moistening his anus with his tongue and penetrating him lightly with it. 

"Oh God. Jim!" Blair is clinging overwhelmed from stimulation to the bedspread. _I think I have to ask H., what was in the doughnuts this morning,_ he thinks, before he finally isn't capable for any clear thoughts anymore and feels the blood shooting into his groin again. Blair makes soft moaning-noises while Jim is preparing him with his tongue and lubed fingers for their love act. At last Blair feels Jim entering him slowly with his slick cock and stimulating Blair's most sensitive spots with his rhythmic thrusts shortly after that. 

"Is that good, baby?" Jim asks gasping. 

"Yes. Oh yes!" Blair's moaning becomes louder. "Harder Jim! Harder!" 

Jim obeys the invitation of his partner and thereby grasps with one hand under Blair's body to try hard there for the new erection of his lover. Therefore it doesn't take long until Blair reaches orgasm with a loudly exclaimed "JIM!", and Jim feels Blair's muscles contracting around him. That urges him to climax as well and he sinks gasping onto the back of his partner. 

After a few breathless minutes Blair sighs: "Oh, man. Much better than a Sentinel-monograph!" 

Jim laughs into Blair's shoulder blades. Then he breaks away from his lover and lies down next to the quite exhausted figure of him. Lost in thought they cuddle up to each other and Jim starts to play with Blair's piercing. But then an unexpected loud rumbling of one Sentinels stomach disturbs the gentle aftermath. 

"That happens, when you're burning so many calories at once," Jim explains patting his belly. "But I can imagine worse things for this purpose. How is it? Let's throw ourselves over my self-made banquet. There is garlic baguette, green salad with turkey-hen-strips, pan cake soup with egg, an Italian noodle souffl, with ground meat and for dessert a lemon-curd-cheese cream." 

"This sounds really super-tasty Jim. However, I don't think I can move again anytime soon, man," groans Blair. 

Jim grins and kisses Blair onto the tip of his nose. "Okay. Until you have recovered, I'll warm up the food again and get the salad ready." 

"Cool," agrees Blair listening to Jim going first of all to the bathroom and then downstairs into the kitchen. _What an anniversary,_ Blair thinks satisfied and tries to persuade his tired bones slowly but surely to get up again. When Jim calls for him, he actually rises and throws on a fresh T-shirt and boxer shorts. 

A festively set table with all the titbits Jim had promised before awaits Blair when arriving downstairs. Next to the plate at Blair's place lies a card and a small grey stuffed wolf sits beside. 'So that you and he may love and protect me so dear during the years to com. Jim!' says the card. _Let no one say my Sentinel isn't romantic,_ Blair thinks smiling. 

* * *

5\. July 2002 

"Morning Ellison, morning Blair!" With these words their colleague Brain Rafe welcomes Blair and Jim on this Friday at the police station. 

"Morning Brain! You are looking quite stressed. Had a hard day yesterday?" Blair asks. 

"Well, the good news is, no terrorists were in sight that wanted to bomb Cascade on the 4th of July. The bad news is, a group of high-on-crack students decided to start a spontaneous naked-demonstration in front of the city hall..." 

Blair and Jim have to laugh at this idea, however Rafe isn't finished yet. "... and as if that wouldn't already be bad enough, I still had to struggle with the wedding preparations after quitting time as well. Have you ever tried to make a seating arrangement for a hundred quarrelling relatives, and do you have any idea how difficult it is to get something decent to wear for a wedding in Cascade?" 

"Uh, yeah must be really difficult , if all you have is designer suits and nothing else in your closet," Jim states dryly. 

"Yeah, yeah. Just make fun of me, you two. How was your holiday yesterday than?" 

Blair shrugs. "Oh, you know, the usual. Picnic in the park, admiring the fireworks, hiding behind the bushes and making out wildly there..." 

"Thanks, that was way too much information. I didn't need that picture," he is interrupted by Rafe who is quite distracted."You'll excuse me, I still have to finish some paperwork." 

"My goodness, the poor guy really is about to be crack, isn't he?" Jim looks concerned after the urgently fleeing co-worker. 

"Well, he has been sporting this unhealthy complexion since Megan said yes to his proposal," Blair explains. 

"When was that again?" 

"In February?" 

Jim and Blair glance at each other, and they both burst out simultaneously into gloating laughter over this fun. The penetrating voice of their Captain interrupts their amusement however. 

"Ellison, Sandburg! My office!" 

Blair and Jim are already wondering, what they did presumably now and their amazement becomes even greater, when they met Joel Taggart, Henri Brown and Megan Conner's new partner Stanley Prince in Simon's office. 

"Has something happened?" Blair asks alarmed. 

"Another naked-demonstration? In front of the White House perhaps?" Jim is kidding, because he can tell, by virtue of his Sentinel senses, that the troop is too relaxed for a really serious situation. 

"Hahaha! Laugh it up Ellison. Nothing has happened yet. But it will be happening something soon," Henri declares. "Have you forgotten Rafe's bachelors party next week?" 

"Yes. We really have to think of something surprising for him," Simon starts to speak. 

"During work Sir?" Blair looks ostensibly shocked, but receives from his cigar chewing supervisor only a big glare. 

"So? Any ideas?" Joel asks. 

"How about a special poker game?" 

"But Henri, we play poker together every two weeks, where is there a surprise in that?" Blair wants to know. 

Brown seems to consider that. "Hm ... We let him be the winner once?" Words that lead to laughter on all sides in Simon's office. 

"No, really, Rafe doesn't play that bad." Blair tries to defend their friend, afterwards. 

"Traditionally a stripper would be due," Prince offers for consideration 

"Exactly! Ellison, weren't you in vice once. Perhaps you can recommend somebody?" Henri suggests. 

"Brown!" Simon warns. 

"Hm, yes, I remember very well this one small red-head in the 'Heartbeat Club' ..." 

"JIM!" This time Blair and Simon are expressing their indignation together. 

"No really, I don't think this is such a good idea," Blair objects. 

"Why?" 

"Because Rafe is going to marry Megan, Stan. I don't know how it is with you guys, but I'm attached to certain characteristics of my masculinity. Besides poor Brain should at least experience his wedding night." 

"Oh, man. Good point, Sandburg. I had completely forgottenConner's role in this," declares Joel. 

"We could hire somebody in spite of that, however. What about this singer, Angie What'shername, the one you helped once?" Brown looks expectantly to the Ellison-Sandburg team. 

Jim only answers: "I believe she has something better to do, than to perform at bachelor evenings." 

"What is it with you Captain? Don't you know anybody, besides in the mayor's office, in show business?" Blair asks. 

"Is that supposed to be a joke, Sandburg? The mayor alone is just about the limitfor me." Simon shifts his cigar impatiently from the right to the left. 

"Hm. Maybe a double? Elvis? Brittney Spears?" suggests Joel. 

"Well, Jim gives a very good Shakira imitation," Blair says spontaneously as it occurs to him. 

"Sandburg!" Jim elbows his partner in the ribs. 

"Shakira, heh?" Henri laughs. "What happened to Santana, Ellison?" 

"Geez, strange things are going on in the Ellison-Sandburg household." Joel shows his feigned dismay with a big smile on his face. 

"So what else is new?" For that Brown gets a glare from Jim. 

"Who the hell is Shakira?" Simon asks in the meantime and is looking quite helpless. 

"Na, na, Ellison, is this some secret remnant from your time in vice?" Prince wants to know. 

"Hold on for a moment, only because I like her new song, this doesn't mean..." 

Then Blair jumps in to help his partner. "I meant of course only vocally! Although ... Blair's expression becomes dreamy. "Jim wearing black chiffon with high-heel booties could appeal to me all right ..." 

"BLAIR!" Jim reckons his lover with a reproachful look. 

"Uhuhuh! Yes that would certainly knock over Rafe too!" Henri snorts. 

Simon is still submerged in his thoughts. "Shakira? Shakira? That isn't one of those strange Manga figures, is it?" 

"Hell no, Simon." Joel smiles. _You can tell, that he is father of a little child again._ "Shakira is a young Columbian pop singer. The girl is pure sex on a stick, no kidding!" 

Simon frowns. "And Sandburg thinks, Jim would be an appropriate equivalent for somebody like that?" he asks astonished. That being said it guarantees laughter among the cops, then in the direction of Sandburg. 

"Hahaha! Since when does our Captain know such words as equivalent anyhow?" Blair wants to know, what makes the colleagues shut up immediately, and gets Blair once more a glare from Simon. _At seven I'll possibly get a sticker,_ he thinks, but isn't stupid enough to say it aloud. 

"Well, I'm doubting also, that Jim would be a fitting Shakira double," Brown carries on form before. "I mean, what size is she? Hardly 5'1"?" 

Joel nods. "But it would be funny all right!" 

"Hey, hallo?" Jim beckons annoyed into the round. "I am still here, okay! And I say something like that is out of the question anyhow!" 

"I know this shop for Drag-Queens from one of my cases. They certainly would have a fitting wig and rags in the correct size for Ellison there. 

"But, only over my corpse!" 

"Really?" Blair ignores his partner and enquires at Prince excitedly. "Cool! Do they have jewellery and make-up stuff, too?" 

"I said no!" Jim becomes slowly impatient. "And if I say no, I mean it..." 

At this moment the door of the office opens and Megan Conner comes in. "Never heard of knocking in Australia, Conner?" Simon bellows. 

"I am sorry Sir, but this information just came in, of a hostage-situation at the Cascade National Bank. They say a big shot from politics is among the hostages. Thought you should know that ... What's going on here, anyway?" 

"Nothing. Only an unexceptional meeting," Simon tries to calm her down. 

"A secret conspiracy and I know nothing about it?" Megan looks offended. 

"Well, we have to postpone it for later on anyhow under these circumstances," says Prince. "Our presence is demanded at the hostage-situation." 

"Exactly!" agrees Simon. "So, what you're still standing around here? Go to work!" 

* * *

"I hope you are aware of what you have done," Jim complains in the evening to Blair, after they got to bed. "Making a Shakira double out of me... They are going to be giving me hell for the rest of my life! 

"I am really sorry, man. It just escaped me somehow. But it was a very stimulating performance you offered there the day before yesterday, too," Blair tries to apologize and kisses Jim in the neck. 

"You and your blooming fantasy," Jim grumbles and tries to move demonstratively away from Blair. "I did nothing but sing!" 

"And thereby you've torn the clothes off my body. That can give you some dangerous thoughts all right." Blair starts another approach and kisses his way slowly down along Jim's spine, whereupon Jim finally capitulates sighing and cuddles up more closely to his lover again. 

Then Jim wants to know what it is exactly and turns to Blair asking: "So, you would really like to see me in black chiffon and high heel booties, yes?" 

The mocking accusation _little pervert_ is clearly written in Jim's face, but Blair doesn't let himself be mislead by that. "Oh yes, you would certainly look so sexy" 

Jim shakes his head. "Hell Blair, only once I went around in womens clothing undercover for vice and I can tell you, it looked so ridiculous ... Believe me, you just don't want to go there. 

Blair whispers a kiss onto Jim's wrinkled forehead. "Should've been just a joke, big guy. I know of course that something like that would be a total horror for you. Even so it's a little pity ... But I wouldn't exchange my fussy and shy Neanderthal-Sentinel for anything in the world." 

"Shy?" Jim asks indignantly. "I'll give you shy!" With that he throws himself onto his giggling partner and smooches him down thoroughly. Later, when they both are lying there cuddled up exhaustedly, Jim thinks a little incoherent before falling asleep: *Me as a Shakira double ... total horror ... Hm, ... A classic case of the 'Sandburg Zone'. Let's see. Maybe Conner knows something about this Drag-Queen shop Prince talked about. Blair will be totally surprised at his fussy and shy Sentinel...* 

* * *

12\. July 2002 

"Well, Brown, how is it?" Simon looks curiously over the shoulders of his employee. 

"The campaign 'Devil Punch' has started as planned, Sir." Brown grins deceitfully, when he pours various mysterious alcoholic drinks into the punch vessel in front of him on the table. 

At the other end of the rented club room for the bachelor evening the expectant bridegroom just welcomes some friends. Finally he notices Sandburg too, who is sitting already relatively lost at one of the tables before a provisional stage. 

"Hallo Blair! Where have you let Ellison go?" 

"Hi Rafe! Jim wanted and I quote 'only take care of something quickly'. That was almost an hour ago. Sadly I think he left me in the lurch." 

"Oh, man. Don't Speak of leaving. I get married tomorrow!" 

"You don't have cold feet already, do you? Or fear, that Megan has changed her mind again?" 

"Don't ask me. I really have problems to keep a level head here. What have I actually thought by myself with that whole wedding-thing?" 

"Just don't panic, Brain! You know, from an anthropological view a wedding is nothing but a rite of passage from one stage of life into another stage. You have innumerable of them in the course of life. It's a completely natural thing." 

"Well great, Sandburg. Now I fee already much better," Rafe says ironically. 

"Hm. Have you ever tried a Mantra?" Blair starts a second attempt. 

"A What?" 

"Forget it. Just breath long and deep a few times before the 'Yes'." 

"Hey, Brain. Where am I supposed to put the stereo?" Blair and Rafe are interrupted by Kelvin Nordstroem who works with homicide. 

"Up on the stage," declares Rafe. 

"Is Nordstroem giving the DJ today here?" Blair asks. He had already heard about the young Detective working at night in different clubs now and then. 

"No, but he placed his stereo at our disposal for Henri's brilliant karaoke idea." Rafe rolls his eyes. "As if anybody of the gang is going to join voluntarily into something like that." 

"Well, Rafe, you still don't know anything yet about the other surprise for you." 

"What other surprise?" Brain asks suspecting nothing good. 

"I'll give away only so much that with increasing alcohol consumption the liking for doing karaoke will increase too." 

"Oh, no! Not Henri's Devil-Punch!?" 

"Oh, yes!" 

"And for all that you are surprised, that Ellison made himself scarce?" 

"Shit! I didn't think of that at all. That miserable coward!" Blair snorts scornfully. 

In the meanwhile the club has quite filled, and the noise level went up clearly. For that reason Simon has trouble at first to make himself heard when he steps onto the stage to the microphone standing there. 

"Shut up! The Captain is holding a speech!" Henri finally shouts into the crowd, which gets Simon the hoped for attention. 

"Well, Rafe. As the Captain of 'Major Crimes' I may give you, on behalf of the entire department, our quite cordial condolence for your wedding tomorrow. That is, on the behalf of the entire department except for a certain Australian Lady," Simon starts his little speech. "I for myself am already married the second time now, something you should not necessarily take as an example and moreover makes clear, that one becomes not necessarily smarter with increasing age either" 

"Listen! Listen!" Taggart shouts in between. 

" ... On the other hand it's really two cops who are going to tie the knot, so what could possibly go wrong?" Simon grins ironically into the round. 

"Terrible funny, Sir. Really very amusing," Rafe replies and becomes even a few shades paler now, than he was already anyhow. 

"At any rate, good luck, Rafe, you will need it. You also need it today as well, because the buffet and in particular the bar are opened as of right now," Simon says concluding his speech and is met withenthusiastic applause. 

While the pack of guests are throwing themselves over the morsels and Henri's notorious punch, Blair considers various methods of torture with which he'll let Jim pay later for standing him up like that. _Exchanging the labels of the color-coded Tupperware? Insidious sabotaging of the white-noise generator? Or..._

"Hey, Sandburg! Where is Ellison?" Simon asks, who suddenly is standing before Blair, a glass of punch in one hand in the other a cigar. 

"Dead," Blair hisses dangerously soft. At Simons flabbergasted expression he adds: "In any case when I get my hands on him." 

Simon makes a dismissive gesture. "Okay, okay. I really don't want to know what Jim has done yet again. But please hide the corpse where I can not find it, will you?" With that the captain is disappearing again in the direction of the buffet to supply himself drink-technically with a second helping. 

* * *

It doesn't take long this evening, thanks to Henri's secret recipe, until the only-just-bachelor and most of his guests are drunken out of their minds and the karaoke fun starts. Rafe himself has to do the beginning with a performance of some dreadful love songs. Henri follows with 'Sexbomb' from Tom Jones and also Simon insists on giving his interpretation of the song 'Blueberry Hills'. In the meantime Rafe's insipid pale complexion has changed into a clear shade of green. _But it's fitting well with the paper hat, which somebody made out of a napkin for him,_ Blair thinks, who observes the embarrassing bustle on and off the stage carefully with the skilled look of an ex-anthropolgist. 

After Stanley Prince has entertained with a highly individual version of the song 'Kiss' from his famous formerly-or-again-namesake, Joel is coming onto the stage. "Hallo! May I ask for silence once more! So, Brain, first of all also from me the best wishes for tomorrow and the rest of your married life. I really don't want to scare you with my singing, however, and luckily I'm an alcoholic and was not allowed to drink anything from Henri's punch" 

"That is not fair, man!" Rafe protests, and thereby moves into swaying suspiciously on his chair. 

" ... and although our admired Captain Banks doesn't want to know any celebrity except for the mayor..." 

"Joel, you old tell-tale!" Banks complains with an alcohol-pregnant voice. 

" ... we still succeeded in spite of that to engage a first-class guest star for this important event. So I ask you towelcome with me, fresh from the South American jungle of Peru... er Columbia... Shakira!" Among the applause of the strongly drunken guests, Joel now trades his place at the microphone with Jim, although the detective is barely recognizable at first sight. 

_Oh my God, oh my God, Oh my God! He really did it._ Blair can hardly comprehend it, when he realizes who is actually standing on the stage there. 

Jim has put on his make up decently. He wears a blond wig with art hair up to the waist and a wafer-thin, black, dress with multiple slits in the skirt. Thanks to Jim's well trained pecs the low neckline of the dress hardly had to be stuffed at all. Arm-cuffs of black chiffon and leather besides high heel booties are completing the Shakira-look. Jim gives Joel a sign, and the other man puts the appropriate CD into the stereo. When Jim begins to sing the song 'Underneath your clothes', one can almost see the other guests hitting the clue-bus, too. 

"Holy shit! Is that Ellison!?" Prince shakes his head unbelievingly. 

"Uhuhuhuhuhu!" Nordstroem howls. "Way to go, Jim!" 

"HENRI!" Rafe croaks. "What the hell did you put in the punch!? 

But his partner seems not to trust his eyes anymore either. "Sir? Could you pinch me once, please?" he asks his chief, but Banks himself has lost the cigar from the corner of his mouth in bafflement. 

"You can shut your mouth now Simon," Joel says, as he sits down in front of the stage next to his colleagues and gives the dropped cigar back to Banks. 

A caught Simon receives it gruffly from a grinning Joel. "I didn't have any idea, that Jim can sing like that!" He declares then shaking his head, which makes Joel's smile become even wider. 

*I do so not believe this ... But, God Oh, I knew it. ... he looks so fucking hot!* Blair is much too fascinated by Jim-Shakira's performance, to recognize the turmoil around him. 

" ... Because of you  
I forgot the smart ways to lie  
Because of you  
I'm running out of reasons to cry  
When the friends are gone  
When the party's over  
We will still belong to each other 

Underneath your clothes  
There's an endless story  
There's the man I chose  
There's my territory  
And all the things I deserve  
For being such a good girl honey ..." 

_Wow! Wow! Wow!_ Blair is smitten even further. *This is  so cool! But where the hell did Jim learn to walk on 5" heels?* In fact Jim seems to feel quite at home in the unusual outfit and pulls off one big show. Not only to the joy of Blair, but also to that of the other colleagues', who now accompany the offered fuss with whistling and howling. Only for Rafe was the shock obviously too much. The young Detective lies with his face down on the table and for this evening has apparently become a definite sacrifice to Henri's punch. For most of the people in attendance it's clear anyhow, that Jim's performance is meant for his better half Sandburg in the first place. 

" ... I love you more than all that's on the planet Movin' talkin' walkin' breathing  
You know it's true  
Oh baby it's so funny  
You almost don't believe it  
Every voice is hanging from the silence Lamps are hanging from the ceiling  
Like a lady to here good manners  
I'm tied up to this feeling ..." 

During the following instrumental solo Jim leaves the stage to present himself directly in front of Blair. Followed by the wide eyes of his partner, Jim dances with the microphone around Blair's chair in a seductive way and rubs gently with his free hand, first around Blair's collar and then over his thighs. 

" ... Underneath your clothes  
There's an endless story  
There's the man I chose  
There's my territory  
And all the things I deserve  
For being such a good girl honey ..." 

At the end of the song Jim climbs onto the stage to receive the continuing whistles and howls of his friends as well ashis well-deserved applause. Blair on the other hand is simply sitting there thunderstruck, but with gleaming eyes shining full of love for his 'shy' Sentinel. 

* * *

"Oh, man, I have to get out of these shoes," Jim moans when he and Blair are coming back home late at night into their loft. More hopping than walking, in one hand the wig, he makes it to the couch and starts to get himself rid of the uncomfortable booties. 

"Wait, I'll help you," Blair offers. He kneels down before Jim on the floor and begins to untie one shoe. Jim works on the other shoe and sighs relieved having his feet freed at last. Blair giggles softly over Jims satisfied expression, when he is giving immediately a pleasant massage to the Sentinel's tortured feet. "Where did you have to go to get this stuff?" he asks curiously and points with his head to the tossed aside wig and the high heels. 

"I asked Megan about that drag queen shop Prince had spoken of, and whether she could help me with picking it out." 

"You did what?" Blair doesn't trust his ears. 

"You understand me all right." Jim has his eyes closed and is peering only quickly but threatening through their slots. 

"Yes, but MEGAN, Jim?" 

"Yes, Megan. Only because she is your bosom buddy, that doesn't mean I can't ask her once for something, too." Jim is now looking wide-awake again and makes it clear that he doesn't want to discuss this any further. 

Blair shakes his head unbelievingly. "I still can't grasp it, that you did that for me." 

"Who says it was for you? I only wanted Rafe to get an unforgettable bachelors party," Jim teases his partner. 

"Ha! But the poor guy didn't even get anything anymore," objects Blair. "As plastered as he was." 

Jim smiles. "So, you liked it then?" he asks suddenly. 

As an answer Blair is sitting down on Jims lap and presses a passionate kiss into his cleavage. "I'll take that for a yes," declares Jim and pulls Blair's head up to him for a long fervent kiss. "Will you come upstairs with me?" he asks finally breathless. 

"Try to prevent me." Blair grins, pulls Jim of the couch and leads him up the stairs while smooching wildly. After they have landed on their bed and have rolled in their passion extensively for quite a while, Blair pauses suddenly and revels in the sight of his ruffled lover. 

The skirt of Jims dress is shoved up, and under it he doesn't have any underwear except for a pair of strapless silk stockings. So Jim's at the moment still half-erected penis, which is lying between his thighs like some work of art, is exposed to Blair's admiration unprotected. 

_That naughty boy! Good that I didn't know that before already, otherwise I would have probably jumped him right there on the stage in front of all the guys ... 'Underneath your clothes' ... very fitting in fact,_ Blair thinks and is licking unconsciously over his lips. _Whether he knows how gorgeous he looks like that? God, how much I love this guy!_ Blair looks long into Jim's ice-blue eyes and sees full of joy the whole depth of his feelings being totally reflected there. 

"What is it, Blair? You only want to stare at me the whole night?" Jim finally asks impatiently. Blair bends forward and shoves his tongue with rhythmic trusts between the lips of his partner, in order to hint what exactly his plans are with him this night too. With his hands Blair is rubbing gently over Jim's thighs and finally takes slowly and in a seductive way the black silk stockings off him. 

Jim ejects encouraging noises as his partner let go his legs and begins to care for an even much more intimate area. Blair caresses Jim's erection and plays with his balls until Jim begins to move restlessly beneath him. Now Blair strokes with his fingers slowly to Jim's anus and starts to tease the tempting opening. 

Jim moans in ecstasy and protests when Blair is interrupting his tenderness briefly in order to catch a tube of lube. But soon after that he prepares Jim expertly for his penetration, so that the Sentinel has no reason to complain any further. "Yes. Oh yes, Blair!" Jim clings to the rail at the head of the bed and Blair notices that he must have lost one of the arm-cuffs in the course of the evening. Meanwhile Jim throws back his head in excitement and spreads his legs even further. 

_He plainly looks good enough to eat!_ With this thought Blair nibbles longingly at Jim's pushed forward, prominent chin. Then he places Jim's legs on his shoulders and slowly takes possession of him. _How much I love to be in him._

_How much I love to have him in me,_ Jim thinks by himself and tries to urge Blair further on. "Yes. Yes. Yes! More. More. More!" Encouraged like that Blair decays into a faster rhythm and drives Jim with his pointed thrusts soon to the edge of climax. 

Jim let go of the rail and encloses Blair's buttocks with his hands to be able to better direct his lover's movements. With a loudly moaned "Blair!" he finally leaves himself to his orgasm and thereby pulls gently with his teeth at the nipple ring of his partner. At this Blair himself can't hold back any longer and on the peak of his pleasure breaks down on Jim gasping. 

"Oh Jim", he whispers breathlessly against his partner's collarbone. "I love you." 

"I love you too," Jim answers exhausted but happy and takes his tired legs off Blair's shoulders. This one breaks away cautiously from his lover and grabs blindly for paper tissues on the nightstand to clean Jim and himself with them. After that he gently casts off the dress from Jim's shoulders and then starts to undress himself also. 

"Usually one undresses before," Jim says laughing softly. 

"Who needs usual, man", Blair gives time to consider, cuddles up, naked at last, to his partner and pulls the blanket over them both. _How lucky, that Jim doesn't listen exclusively to Santana anymore,_ he thinks only just before falling asleep. 

* * *

End What happened to Santana? by Irene KS: irene.ks@t-online.de

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
